This invention generally relates to a snowboard binding with a highback support. More specifically, the present invention relates to a snowboard binding with a highback support that is easily to step-in and step-out of.
In recent years, snowboarding has become a very popular winter sport. In fact, snowboarding was also an Olympic event during the winter games at Nagano, Japan. Snowboarding is similar to skiing in that a rider rides down a snow covered hill. The snowboard is generally shaped as a small surfboard or a large skateboard without wheels. The snowboarder stands on the snowboard with his or her feet generally transverse to the longitudinal axis of the snowboard. Similar to skiing, the snowboarder wears special boots, which are fixedly secured to the snowboard by a binding mechanism. In other words, unlike skiing, the snowboarder has both feet securely attached to a single snowboard with one foot positioned in front of the other foot. The snowboarder stands with both feet on the snowboard in a direction generally transverse to the longitudinal axis of the snowboard. Moreover, unlike skiing, the snowboarder does not utilize poles.
Snowboarding is a sport that involves balance and control of movement. When steering on a downhill slope, the snowboarder leans in various directions in order to control the direction of the movement of the snowboard. Specifically, as the snowboarder leans, his or her movements must be transmitted from the boots worn by the rider to the snowboard in order to maintain control of the snowboard. For example, when a snowboarder leans backward, the movement causes the snowboard to tilt accordingly turning in the direction of the lean. Similarly, leaning forward causes the board to tilt in a corresponding manner and thus causing the snowboard to turn in that direction.
Generally, the sport may be divided into alpine and freestyle snowboarding. In alpine snowboarding, hard boots similar to those conventionally used for alpine skiing are worn, and fitted into so-called hard bindings mounted on the snowboard, which resemble alpine ski boot bindings. In freestyle snowboarding, soft boots similar to ordinary boots, or adaptations of such boots as distinct from hard shell alpine boots are typically worn, fitted into so-called soft bindings.
Boots that are used for, for instance, skiing and/or snowboarding must have a high degree of rigidity for effecting steering while skiing and snowboarding. In particular, when snowboarding it is important that the rider be able to lean to the side, back and forward with respect to the snowboard. The motion corresponding to the direction of the lean of the rider is transmitted through the boots to the snowboard (or skis) to effect turning or braking. Therefore, it is extremely important that the boots worn by the rider have sufficient rigidity to transfer such leaning motion to the snowboard or skis.
In particular, the back side of a snowboard boot must be rigid in order to provide the appropriate support for controlling movement of the snowboard. Further, as the art of snowboarding has developed, riders have found that snowboard boots provide optimal support when the back side of the snowboard boots are inclined slightly, such that the knees of the rider are always slightly bent when wearing the boots on level ground. Therefore, standing up straight with knees straight when wearing inclined snowboard boots is not always comfortable. Further, walking in such snowboard boots is sometimes awkward.
Recently, snowboard boots have been developed which allow a rider to adjust and change the inclination of inclined backside snowboard boots. For example, there are snowboard boots which include a member known as a highback support that is secured to the snowboard boot by pins which allow the highback support to pivot about the pins. The highback support extends up the back side of the boot and when locked into position fixes the back side of the boot into a predetermined inclined position that is optimal for snowboarding. When unlocked, the highback support can pivot back and allow the rider wearing the boot to stand up straight and walk more freely without having to keep the knees bent. A simple bar is used with such a boot for locking the highback support in place. Typically, the bar braces the highback support into position. An upper end of the bar is fixed to an upper portion of the highback support by a pivot pin. A lower end of the bar is configured to fit into a hook formed in a lower portion of the boot. When a rider is wearing the boots, the rider must lean forward in order to fit the bar into and out of position. The lean forward requires a significant amount of effort due to the overall rigidity of the snowboard boots and therefore the bar configuration, especially in the snow and cold, can be difficult for some riders to release and/or engage.
Accordingly, a snowboarder may want to change the binding orientation depending on the style of snowboarding, snowboarder level of skill and/or rider preferences. Moreover, snowboarders typically ride with their left foot in front of the right foot on the snowboard. However, some snowboarders want to ride with their right foot in front of the left foot on the snowboard (so-called goofy style). In order to accommodate the different styles of snowboarding, the snowboarder level of skill and/or the snowboarder preferences, the bindings have been made to be adjustable so that the snowboarder can adjust the angle of his feet relative to the longitudinal axis of the snowboard. In the past, changing the angle of the snowboarder""s stance required the snowboarder to loosen several mounting screws so that the binding may be rotated relative to the snowboard, and then re-tightening the screws. This type of binding is very time consuming in order to change the snowboarder""s stance. Moreover, a tool must be used to adjust the snowboarder""s stance.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a snowboard binding which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
One object of the present invention is to provide a snowboard binding that is relatively easy to step-in and step-out of.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a snowboard binding with a highback that provides a tight fit between a soft boot and the highback.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a snowboard binding adjustment mechanism that is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a snowboard binding adjustment mechanism that is relatively lightweight.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a snowboard binding is provided with a highback. The snowboard binding includes a snowboard binding, comprising a base plate, a first binding member and a second binding member. The base plate has a front portion, a rear portion and a longitudinal axis extending between the front and rear portions. The first binding member is coupled to the base plate. The second binding member is coupled to the base plate at a location that is longitudinally spaced from the first binding member. The second binding member includes a catch member and a latch member. The catch member is movable relative to the base plate. The latch member is movable relative to the base plate. The latch member is arranged to selectively hold the catch member in a plurality of engagement positions having different heights above the base plate.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.